


Wonder

by Shrineofstones



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Non-Human Genitalia, unexpected tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/pseuds/Shrineofstones
Summary: “Oh," Kira said. “That’s… Interesting.”
Relationships: Damar/Kira Nerys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



“Oh," Kira said. “That’s… Interesting.”

He sighed, having expected nothing less. “What’s wrong, Nerys? Never seen a Cardassian cock before?”

“Can’t say I have, no,” Kira snapped, glaring. “It’s not like I’ve ever wanted to sleep with one of your species before, Damar. This is brand new territory for me.”

He winced a little at his own stupidity, covered it with the ease of long practice. “I guess I’ll just have to show you how to handle something incredibly simple yet _again_ , then.”

She glared at him, but her hands were eager as she reached out to drag him down.


End file.
